In order to improve the dependence of view angle of γ (gamma) characteristics of a liquid crystal display device (to suppress the display whitening problem or the like, for example), a liquid crystal display device in which a plurality of sub-pixels provided in a single pixel are controlled for different luminance levels to display halftones by area gradation of the sub-pixels (pixel division system; see Patent Document 1, for example) is being proposed.
In the active matrix substrate according to Patent Document 1, as shown in FIG. 50, three pixel electrodes 121a to 121c are aligned within one pixel region along a data signal line 115, and a source electrode 116s of a transistor 116 is connected to a contact electrode 117a, the contact electrode 117a is connected to a controlling electrode 118 through a lead-out wiring 119, the controlling electrode 118 is connected to a contact electrode 117b through a lead-out wiring 126, the contact electrode 117a is connected to an pixel electrode 121a through a contact hole 120a, the contact electrode 117b is connected to the pixel electrode 121c through a contact hole 120b, the pixel electrode 121b that is electrically floating overlaps the controlling electrode 118 through an insulating layer, and the pixel electrode 121b is capacitively-coupled to the pixel electrodes 121a and 121c, respectively (capacitance coupling type pixel division system). Moreover, a storage capacitance is formed at a location where the controlling electrode 118 overlaps the capacitance wiring 113. In a liquid crystal display device using this active matrix substrate, sub-pixels corresponding to the pixel electrodes 121a and 121c can respectively become a bright sub-pixel, and a sub-pixel corresponding to the pixel electrode 121b can become a dark sub-pixel, and halftones can be displayed by area gradation of these bright sub-pixels (two pixels) and a dark sub-pixel (one pixel).